


An Injured Man

by allixiler



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Even Simon gets hurt sometimes...and it isn't a good feeling.
Relationships: Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors) & You, Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/You
Kudos: 1





	An Injured Man

It wasn’t at all abnormal to have a Savior come into the infirmary with some sort of gruesome injury. While the Sanctuary wasn’t exactly the safest place on Earth, it was a hell of a lot better than having no where to go. As the Sanctuary’s in-residence doctor, you had seen pretty much everything. Anything from bullet shrapnel in some guy’s leg to one of the wives having a pregnancy scare were familiar to you. However, it wasn’t often that you had someone you were close to come in because they were sick/injured. Of course everyone knew you since you were the only real medical help around, but there were only a handful of people that you were super tight with and associated yourself with. So, it was only natural for things to get personal when someone you cared about came in. 

You weren’t particularly busy that day. Only a savior with a minor wasp sting and another savior with a somewhat badly scraped knee. Nothing super out of the ordinary. However, things took a turn when you heard Negan and Dwight’s frantic voices down the hall accompanied by the sound of a man’s painful cries. The entered the doorway and you were met with a gruesome scene. Dwight and Negan had Simon draped on their shoulders as his blood slowly leaked from his leg. All the color was drained from his face and he was visibly in pain. He was trying to hold it together, but the way his eyes were rolled back, he wouldn’t be for long;

“[Y/N],” Dwight said as he and Negan carried him to the table, “He hurt his leg.”

You stood in front of his left leg, pushing up his blood soaked pant leg to see a deep spiral cut from his ankle to the middle of his calf;

“My God, what happened?” You said rushing to the cabinet to put on gloves.

Simon’s voice was strained as he spoke;

“I got caught in the fence,” He said swallowing hard, “Ripped me up when I got out of it.”

You grabbed a bottle of cleaning alcohol and medical pads from the same cabinet. You had to disinfect it before you could do anything else; you had to lower his risk for infection. Dwight and Negan were watching as Simon’s state began to get worse. This kind of deep cut was extremely painful, so much to the point where you can lose consciousness;

“Si, this is going to hurt a little, okay?” You said sweetly and calmly; “I’ve got to clean this out.” 

He was gripping the sides of the table so hard that his knuckles were white. You poured a little of the alcohol on his leg and Simon went ballistic. His legs started flailing and his head flew backwards, you stopped pouring;

“Guys, hold his legs.” You said to Dwight and Negan. 

Each of them obliged and held down a leg, Dwight taking extra care since he was holding the injured one. Simon’s breathing was erratic and heavy;

“Baby, I can’t. I-” 

Negan’s head snapped to you at the endearment. Simon hadn’t even realized that he had said it. With the pain he was in, he’d give up government secrets for some relief. You looked to Negan with a look that read don’t-even-think-about-bringing-it-up-now and focused back on Simon.

“Shh, you’ve got to stay still,” You hushed him gently, “It’s going to hurt worse if you move. I’m going to clean it, give you something to numb it, and stitch you up as fast as I can. I just need you stick with me here, okay?” You said as he gripped your hand tightly.

He managed a weak nod as he let go of your hand. You began pouring the alcohol back on his leg, working through his screams. It hurt you to hear his painful screams and desperate cries as you placed the alcohol soaked pads on his leg. Honestly, this wasn’t the best way to do things, but your resources were limited. You were just trying to help him, but causing him pain only made you feel worse;

“I know, I know,” You said softly as he continued to groan in pain, “Negan, talk to him. Keep him calm. I’m afraid he’s going to go into shock.” You stated under your breath to keep from scaring Simon. 

Negan looked a little frazzled at first, but quickly started spitting out words;

“You’re one tough son of a bitch, you know that?” He said in his usual Negan voice.

“I sure don’t feel like it.” Simon said feeling his hands begin to shake from the pain.

You couldn’t help but smirk to yourself at the sound of their brother-like conversation. To you it wouldn’t have been all that comforting, but it was keeping him distracted, so you didn’t say anything. While Negan continued to talk, Dwight was rather silent. You were pretty sure he wasn’t the best with graphic stuff like this, you were just hoping he didn’t pass out so you wouldn’t have two people to take care of. You took the syringe to draw back the lidocaine to numb the area before stitching. 

“Just think, once you’re stitched up, you’ll have a pretty doctor to take care of you for the next two weeks.” Negan said with a wink.

Simon managed a slight laugh;

“That’s what’s keeping me going,” He said looking down at you; “I guess it’s not really a secret anymore.”

You looked back with a smile as you began to stitch his leg. Negan had to admit, he was amused that you managed to go this long under the radar. The numbness would cause Simon to lose mobility of his leg for a couple hours, so it was important that Dwight kept his leg from falling off the table for now. Speaking of Dwight, he didn’t look so good;

“Dwight, you okay? You going to make it?” You said half-jokingly looking at his pale face.

He nodded;

“Yeah, just a little light-headed.” He said shortly. 

“You hear that, Si? You’re doing better than Dwight over here.” Negan laughed. 

Simon was way calmer now, the pain meds taking over. He was a little woozy and would be for a few hours. You finished stitching his leg after about fifteen or twenty minutes and wrapped it carefully to protect it. You set a hand on his shoulder;

“It’ll take a few weeks for the stitches to heal. He’s not going to be able to walk on it for a little while,” You said to Negan, “I’d advise you have someone take over his work.”

Dwight, who was still a little pale in the face, knew this meant he would be the substitute in question;

“Hear that, Dwighty-boy? You’re gonna be my right-hand-man for the next few weeks.” Negan remarked. 

Simon groaned on the table;

“You’re gonna be fine,” You said looking at him, “I’ll take the stitches out in a few weeks.” 

Simon slurred a string of incoherent words causing you to stifle a laugh. A few minutes later, after talking more, Negan and Dwight left to finish out the day’s work. That left you and a very drugged Simon. You would keep him in the infirmary overnight to monitor him;

“[Y/N]…” He croaked; “What are you doing?”

You were across the room, organizing a cabinet;

“Going through some supplies. What are you doing?” You asked obviously knowing the answer.

When you didn’t get a response, you turned around to see him fast asleep. You laughed to yourself, turning back to the cabinet. You rummaged through supplies before you heard his voice again;

“[Y/N],” He called again; “Come here.”

You snorted, glancing over your shoulder at him. You stood next to him, looking down at him;

“Yes?” 

He looked up at you with glassy eyes;

“You’re really pretty,” He complimented; “I think you’re pretty.”

Your cheeks grew hot at his words. Even when drugged he was still the same charming guy you loved so much. You cupped his face in your hand, stroking with his thumb;

“Well, I’m sure glad you think so.” You giggled.

“Do you think Negan knows?” He asked immediately after.

You shrugged, but nodded as well;

“I would definitely say so. You kind of gave it away.” You admitted.

He hummed;

“It’s fine. Not like I ever wanted to hide it.” He confessed.

“I know, but remembered we agreed it was best for a little while. We didn’t expect to always keep it a secret.” You reminded him.

He grumbled something incoherently before letting his eyes flutter shut. Poor guy was exhausted. 

“I’m glad I don’t have to anymore. You’re too special to be hidden away.” He meweled.

Before you could even get out a reply, he was fast asleep once more and didn’t show any signs of waking up soon. You smiled at him again, kissing his forehead. His leg would heal quickly. You were sure of it. 

He’d be back to being Negan’s right-hand-man in no time.


End file.
